Adios
by Nanami-Kun
Summary: Sebuah kata meluncur dari bibir Lovino untuk seorang Antonio. "Adios." Dan dia tidak pernah kembali lagi pada pria Spanyol itu.


**Adios**

**By: Nanami-Kun**

**Hetalia Axis Powers© Hidekaz Himaruya**

* * *

**.  
**

**.**

Lovino Vargas benci untuk menangis. Baginya itu adalah hal yang menjijikkan, melukiskan rentanya perasaan manusia.

Menggambarkan sifat _pengecut_.

Baginya hanya untuk manusia yang tak kuat menjalani hiduplah yang layak menangis. Bagi yang berani menyongsong masa depan seperti dia…

Menangis itu _tak perlu_.

Namun manusia tentu punya batas kemampuan untuk menahannya, bukan?

Dan Lovino sudah tak kuat lagi menyimpan segala duka, segala laranya.

Saat ia menyambangi pusara seorang Antonio Fernandez Carriedo.

**.**

* * *

**Adios, Mi Amore**

**.**

**.  
**

Pria Italia itu berjalan menapaki jalanan yang sepi. Sama sekali tak ada kendaraan atau orang yang berlalu lalang. Ia hanya ditemani oleh penerangan yang remang. Betapa sunyi kota ini.

Desiran angin menambah hening suasana hari itu. Rambut cokelat seorang Lovino Vargas melambai pelan diterpa sepoi angin. Sesekali ia menengok ke seberang jalan; sepi. Entah kenapa Madrid terasa begitu sunyi.

Ia semakin erat menggenggam sebuket mawar merah yang sedari tadi lekat di tangannya. Bunga mawar termerah dan terindah yang pernah ia lihat. Mawar yang mekar dalam sebuah taman kecil di rumahnya, hasil kerja kerasnya. Dan pemuda Spanyol _itulah_ yang akan pertama kali melihatnya, memandangnya, bersamanya, bunga mawar merah.

Lovino mempercepat lajunya, ingin segera menemui sang Spaniard itu. Ia tak peduli kalau tubuhnya menggigil akibat angin malam kota Madrid. Saat ini sudah pukul sebelas malam. Ia tak mau membuang – buang waktu lagi; ini penting.

_**Cementerio de Nuestra Señora de La Almudena**__** .**_

Lovino sudah sampai.

Ia segera berlari kecil menerjang beberapa nisan. Tak peduli jika ia sedang melewati peristirahatan terakhir makhluk hidup yang biasa kita sebut sebagai _manusia_. Keringat mulai mengucur di dahinya, dengusan keluar dari hidungnya, dan tak tertinggal gerutuan mencuat dari mulut manisnya itu.

Almudena tidak benar – benar sunyi malam itu. Yah, sebab ada seorang Italiano yang memasuki kawasan tersebut dengan sangat berisiknya. Saking terburu – burunya, ia tak melihat jika ada daun yang sudah menguning bertumpuk di depannya. Terdengarlah bunyi _krash_ keras, membuat Lovino memejam sesaat, takut jika ada yang akan mendengar, _lalu bangkit dari kubur_.

Segera ia membuka matanya lagi, lalu mendesah. Dasar bodoh. Mana mungkin mayat yang sudah dikubur bisa bangkit lagi? Ini gara – gara Feliciano terlalu sering menonton film buatan Amerika. Membuatnya tertarik juga pada film itu hingga terbayang sampai sekarang.

Lovino mulai membayangkannya.

Zombie – zombie itu keluar dari kuburnya, merangkak menuju Lovino dengan sangat lamban. Semua memiliki bekas luka, semua sudah membusuk. Di antara mereka terdapat sesosok zombie berjenis kelamin lelaki. Ia terlihat paling baik. Tak ada yang cacat pada tubuhnya. Hanya saja ia terlihat sangat pucat.

Semakin ia mendekat, semakin familiar wajahnya.

Lovino dapat mengenalinya. Mata hijau cemerlang itu, rambut cokelat yang tengah diterpa angin itu…

Antonio Fernandez Carriedo.

"AAAAKKH!"

Lovino menjerit kencang. Ia menutup telinganya penuh rasa jengkel. Buket mawar yang telah ia rawat penuh rasa cinta segera jatuh ke tanah. Jatuh tercerai berai_. Lovino Vargas! Ayolah! Jangan berkhayal! Antonio sudah tidak ada, dia sudah mati! Tak mungkin dia bisa bangkit dan menjangkaumu! Aaaakh! Sadarlah, Lovinoooo!_

Segera ia menarik nafas dengan kencang, menahannya sebentar, dan menghembuskannya perlahan. Dengan mantap ia meraih kembali buket bunga mawar yang jatuh berserakan di sekitar jalan di antara nisan – nisan itu. Beberapa kuntum mawar merah itu telah lepas dari tangkainya, membuat dahi Lovino berkerut sedikit, kesal. _Lemah sekali._

Pemuda Italia itu kembali menjelajahi pemakaman tua tersebut. Almudena benar – benar pemakaman yang begitu indah. Semua nisan berjajar dengan rapi. Banyak tokoh besar yang tidur di situ. Tapi Lovino tak peduli. Yang ia cari adalah…yang ia cari…

Itu dia. Sebuah nisan berukir nama seseorang yang Lovino kenal.

Antonio Fernandez Carriedo.

Lovino tak dapat menahan lagi gairahnya. Ia berlari – lari kecil menyusuri nisan – nisan kuno itu. Ia tak peduli lagi jika ia akan menginjak ranting atau sesuatu yang lebih penting. Ia tak peduli apa pun lagi, ia tak peduli. Yang ia inginkan hanyalah sampai di depan nisan itu. Menyentuh makam itu. Mengusapnya.

Sampai. Lovino sudah sampai.

Segera Italiano itu menyentuhnya perlahan. Tangannya bergetar hebat ketika mengusap nisan itu secara lembut. Halus, terdapat debu bergumul di situ. Ia segera meniupnya, membuat debu–debu itu terusir dari kediamannya. Lovino kembali mengusap–usap nisan itu penuh perasaan, seakan mengacak – acak rambut Antonio, membuat pria Spanyol itu tertawa renyah. Saat ia masih hidup.

Saat Antonio masih hidup.

Seakan–akan sebuah bom atom meledak dalam tubuh Lovino. Tubuhnya terlihat berguncang hebat. Ia dapat merasakan tubuhnya sendiri bergetar begitu kuat, tak dapat ia hentikan. Lovino sampai harus menggigit pergelangan tangannya sendiri dengan keras, menorehkan luka yang mengeluarkan sedikit darah untuk menekan kembali perasaan kehilangan. _Tak apa, guncangannya sudah mereda._

Segera ia menoleh kembali ke nisan bisu itu. Lovino menatapnya dalam–dalam, mengingat semua kejadian yang pernah ia lakukan dengan Antonio. Dan kini ia telah berhadapan lagi dengan pria itu. Namun bukan dalam kebahagiaan. Tidak ada pelukan hangat yang ia berikan, tidak ada kecupan lembut di dahi. Mereka bertemu kembali dalam sunyi, dalam sepi. Dalam hening yang mencekam, terenggut kesedihan yang mendalam.

Tiba – tiba Lovino merasa ingin menangis. Segera ia mengusap pipinya berulang kali, membuat tubuhnya –atau mukanya- terasa lebih hangat. _Tak apa, ini semua hanya karena kedinginan. Kedinginan. Ya, kedinginan. Tak usah menangis. Tidak, itu tak penting. Seorang pria tak boleh menangis meskipun sendirian._

Lovino memejamkan matanya kembali, mengingat kejadian yang telah merenggut nyawa sang Spaniard yang sangat ia sayangi itu. Sesaat desahan keluar dari mulutnya. Ia paling benci untuk mengucapkan kata-kata yang bersifat perpisahan dan menunjukkan kerelaan untuk ditinggal dalam kesunyian… selamanya.

"Kuharap kau bahagia di sana, idiota," ujar Lovino yang tak lupa untuk menggunakan panggilan sayang yang ia berikan pada Antonio. Idiota, sialan, bodoh, tomat busuk, bangsat, apalah itu…

Lovino jatuh di depan nisan kekasihnya itu.

Tangannya tak mau berhenti menggerayangi tiap sisi nisan Antonio, seakan ia mencari sesuatu yang ia tahu ia takkan dapatkan kembali. Lovino memeluk nisan tersebut dengan perasaan campur aduk, seakan yang ia peluk adalah Antonio sendiri. Dahinya dan ujung nisan saling bertemu, membayangkan jika ia sedang memandangi wajah Antonio yang tampan.

Seakan Antonio masih hidup.

.

"_Hati-hati di jalan, ya~"_

"_Iya, idiota. Jaga rumah ini dengan benar! Syuh, syuh! Jangan peluk-peluk!"_

"_Tapi Lovi akan pergi dua hari! Aku pasti kangen!"_

"_Idiota, nanti aku telat! Pergi kamu!"_

"_Oh, lo siento__[1]__ Lovi."_

"_Hm. Aku berangkat dulu."_

"_Hasta luego__[2]__, Lovino. Aku akan merindukanmu!"_

_.  
_

Lovino merasakan bulir-bulir air mata mengaliri wajahnya yang putih.

.

"_Bagaimana kabarmu, idiota?"_

"_Lovi! Aku merindukanmu! Como esta__[3]__?"_

"_Bien__[4]__. Oh, aku harus mematikan telepon dulu. Hasta luego, idiota. Aku…,"_

"_Lovino?"_

"_Aku juga merindukanmu."_

"_Hm? Perdon__[5]__? Bisa kau ulangi lagi? Sepertinya jantungku mau loncat!"_

"_Be… berisik! Aku harus pergi!"_

"_Baik, baik! Adios__[6]__, Lovino…,"_

_.  
_

"Kenapa saat itu yang kau ucapkan adalah 'adios', idiota? Kau tahu kalau itu artinya 'selamat tinggal', bukan? Kenapa? Jawab aku, Antonio…,"

Daun-daun bergesekan dan menimbulkan suara-suara kecil, menambah kesedihan Lovino malam itu. Tentang kata 'adios' itu, Lovino bukanlah seseorang yang percaya akan tanda 'kepergian' atau 'kematian' yang ditunjukkan oleh orang yang akan mati itu, namun sekali ini… sekali ini… untuk nyawa seorang Antonio Fernandez Carriedo, hal tersebut setidaknya membuka mata Lovino.

Kenapa ia selalu menyia-nyiakan hari-hari seorang Antonio dengan ejekan, hinaan, umpatan, apalah yang sebenarnya dapat membuat panas kuping orang. Kenapa ia untuk sekali saja tidak pernah bersikap layaknya 'kekasih' yang sebenarnya. Terang saja, itu karena Lovino belum sadar akan betapa berartinya nyawa Antonio untuknya.

Untuk setiap rasa yang ditimbulkan oleh Antonio.

Untuk hidup yang lebih berwarna ketika bersama dengannya.

Untuk dunia baru yang ia suguhkan pada Lovino.

Untuk cinta yang tak pernah habis ia berikan pada pemuda Italia itu.

Lovino menunduk dan menatap lekat nisan orang yang sangat ia cintai itu. Segera ia letakkan mawar merahnya di sana beserta hatinya yang sudah hancur berantakan, segala sensasi dari hancurnya setiap kenangan dengan Antonio, segala memori yang selalu ia simpan namun kini berusaha ia enyahkan, segala hal tentang Antonio Fernandez Carriedo.

Semuanya Lovino letakkan di sana, di mana ia tak akan kembali lagi pada nisan itu, barang sekalipun. Sekali ia meletakkan semuanya di sana, ia tak akan memungutnya kembali. Meski berat, Lovino harus melakukannya. Biarlah yang hidup menjalani hidupnya dan biarlah yang mati tetap mati hingga akhir jaman ketika mereka harus bangkit.

Lovino bangkit berdiri. Ia menatap lekat untuk terakhir kalinya nisan Antonio. Tak ada lagi sentuhan yang akan ia berikan di sana. Biar saja Antonio merasa tenang dalam pelukan ibu pertiwinya. Untuk sekali saja, Lovino dapat merasakan sebuah senyum yang terukir pada wajahnya.

Lovino tersenyum manis setelah meninggalkan semua air mata, semua hal tentang Antonio Fernandez Carriedo di hadapan nisan tersebut. Sekarang saatnya ia mendongkakkan wajah dan menatap hidup yang baru, orang-orang baru, lembaran buku yang baru, dengan tinta lama yang setia menemaninya, yaitu hatinya.

Dengan mantap Lovino berbalik ke belakang dan berjalan menelusuri pemakaman Almudena dengan tenang. Ia dapat merasakan betapa sunyinya malam itu, namun Lovino merasa segala bebannya telah hilang. Sebelum melewati gerbang keluar, ia menyempatkan diri untuk kembali berbalik dan menatap nisan Antonio untuk yang terakhir kalinya dalam hidupnya.

"_Adios, Antonio. Ti amo_,"

.

.

.

_End._

* * *

**Translate **

_Lo siento__[1]_: Maaf

_Hasta luego__[2]_: Sampai jumpa

_Como esta__[3]_: Apa kabar

_Bien__[4]_: Baik

_Perdon__[5]_: Maaf

_Adios__[6]_: Selamat tinggal

**Note:**

The power of kepepet, uyeah!/slap. Eh, bentar… jangan bilang ini sad story lagi!(OAO)7 Rupanya saya memang diciptakan untuk mengarang cerita yang sad story -_-". Bukan ini bukan sad, ini happy ending yang terselubung sad story (ceileh, ngeles).

Soal bahasanya… iya, saya dikit-dikit belajar bahasa Spanyol, tapi entahlah itu benar atau salah… saya cuma baca dari ajarannya KBRI kita di Spanyol, hehe :D. Percaya atau enggak, ini adalah fanfic yang saya buat sekitar setahun yang lalu… tapi terus _stuck_ di tengah jalan dan saya gak nerusin fanfic ini. Untung aja sekarang udah kelar, ya? Hehe.

Tentang _**Cementerio de Nuestra Señora de La Almudena**__** . **_

Asli, itu pemakaman emang udah ada di Madrid sono OAO. Isinya orang-orang terkenal. Saya heran, kok Antonio bisa dimakamin di situ, yah?/dihajar Antonio. Saya lihat, pemakamannya sangar, cuy! Keren banget gitu!

Oke, deh… note ini panjang sekali (-_-)a. Maafkan saya kalau ceritanya agak kurang ngeh atau ada kata-kata yang salah artian atau salah ketik. Kan manusia gak ada yang sempurna?/ngeles.

Terakhir, saya tunggu review dari anda semua!


End file.
